official_pp_fanficsfandomcom-20200214-history
Rocko's slutty adventure
Rocky’s Spooky Adventures No, this is not an Auto x Metagross part two. If it was I would’ve stabbed myself by now, and you’d probably end up doing the same thing. ' ' The tour guide’s face was mostly hidden by his cap, which came with his navy blue uniform. The group looked around. It was starting to get dark, and Fuchsia City was famous for ghost sightings at this time of the year. Some of the most popular ghosts included Qveen (died in an apartment building in Fuchsia), Yuno (died from nuclear radiation in his eyes because he forgot to put eclipse glasses on while watching Auto x Metagross happen), and the most famous ghost of them all….Auto himself. Some called him The Assholeless Horseman. Others fancied themselves to call him The Reincarnation of Yuno’s internet history. There were many names, and many stories in this foggy town of Fuschia. Rocky, Hazel, Ultra, Nun, Kami, Eager, Parents, Mhedil and Redonu all stopped in their tracks behind the tour guide. “Now here, is a very interesting site, protected by the (Project Pokemon National Fanfucc Association) PPNFA.” He grinned, pointing to a mansion in the middle of a field. “It looks like any regular old mansion to me.” Roky sighed, rubbing his eyes. “You tired?” Hazel rushed to his side, looking up at him with adoring eyes. Immediately melting his heart, Rocky wrapped his arms around her. “Yeah..I’ll be alright though. I read Auto x Metagross and it kept me up all night.” He replied. “Funny you should say that…” The guide turned around. “After Auto x Metagross occurred basically where the mansion was built on, a rich businessman thought he could make a tourist attraction out of the sight. This man was none other than Sorosys. Just a couple years ago, maybe two weeks after the mansion was finished, the businessman was found, dead in one of the bedrooms of the mansion with his asshole inside out. Scientists found remnants of Metagross sperm. Now, the mansion is protected by the government and nobody is allowed in..or out.” He turned to see their pale faces, cringing at the mere thought of basically everything wrong with the explanation this whack tour guide just told them. “Ultra, maybe we should try that..~” Parents nudged at Ultra, nibbling his ear seductively. “Not now..when we get home.” Ultra winked. “I can’t wait for you to put your Diamond Rayquaza up my..” “Cut it out before I make it a fanfic.” Redonu wrapped uncooked ramen in a blunt, and began smoking it. “What the fuck are you doing?” Kami and Nun shouted at the same time. Redonu looked up from the rock he was sitting on. “I’m getting high on uncooked ramen.” He mumbled with the blunt in his mouth. “Why?” “Just Incase I get flashbacks of Auto x Metagross or get haunted by Auto, it’s gonna be one purple and blurry scene.” Redonu coughed up some smoke. The conversation went silent. “Red..do you think this is real?” Eager scratched his head, looking around nervously. “I wanna go inside to see what it looks like.” Nun snuck looks at the mansion. “I wanna go home..” Hazel nested her head into Rocky’s chest. “It’s okay, this tour is almost over.” He patted her head. “I WANNA GO HOME AND FUCK ULT-“ Parents nearly forced Ultra’s hands into his pants, before being told to shut up by virtually everybody on the Earth. Redonu stared at the doors of the mansion. Moments passed as people took turns criticizing Parents’ hormonal puberty issues. Redonu fell off the rock he was sitting on, as the blunt and the uncooked ramen crumbs tumbled out of his hand. Everyone turned back to stare at him. “What’s wrong?” They asked. With a shaking hand, he pointed to the door of the mansion. It appeared to be unlocked...and slightly open. The tour guide chuckled. “If you guys want, I can sneak you into the mansion so long as you trust me and don’t tell anybody.” He smiled at them. Redonu glared at the fake smile. Opening his mouth, he began to protest not to go inside, but was beaten to the decision of the invitation. Mhedil butted in. “This creepy tour guide who has been laughing, smirking and smiling told us a disturbing story about this mansion and how the owner was found dead with his asshole hanging out like a slinkie. I think this person is a legitimate and trustworthy tour guide we can trust with our lives and assholes! What could go wrong, guys? Nothing!” He grinned, patting the tour guide’s shoulder, who faked a smile. The group looked around to see if anyone was around. It was only them in this eerie and oddly quiet town of Fuchsia. So, they crept into the mansion as the tour guide held the main gates open. They looked around at the dim mansion, only touched by moonlight. “Hey, Mr. Tour Guide, can you show us arou-“ Nun was met by the closing and locking of the door behind him when he turned around, expecting to see the tour guide. “Enjoy.” He giggled like a hyena. Rocky slammed his fist on the door, yanking and tugging at the door handle. It was no use. They were locked in for good. Hazel was clinging onto Rocky, Ultra was clinging onto Parents, and the others were bundled closely together. “Anyone brought a flashlight..?” Kami whispered. “A fleshlight?! Hell yeah, I’ve got one in my pocke-“ “Shhh.” They reminded him to stay quiet. Behind each door, they wouldn’t know what they’d see and experience. “We brought some flashlights.” Eager and Mhedil held up 3 flashlights. “We have 9 people with us...maybe we should stick in groups of 3?” Mhedil proposed. Everybody shook their head. “In every erotic horror film I’ve studied, splitting up makes it most likely for us to be buttfucked.” Redonu looked around cautiously. “So...we will stay together and try to find our way out?” Rocky asked the group in a low voice. Everyone nodded. Someing was tugging at his sleeve. Hazel held his hand tightly. “Will we be able to go home…?” Her beautiful eyes calmed Rocky. “We will.” He kissed her forehead, squeezing her hand. “Ultra, take notes, god dammit!” Parents barked. The group set out with one flashlight shining behind them, and two at the side. The mansion was somehow bigger than how it looked from the outside. Hallways and floors seemed to go on forever. “We’ve been searching for half an hour..no exit or signs of a ghost.” Eager sighed. “Maybe we should give up and spend the night here..?” Nun suggested. “No way in hell are we doing that.” Rocky shuddered just with the mere thought of staying the night at this foul and creepy place. “Why would the tour guide lock us in, though..? Could he be the ghost of Aut-“ “Auto didn’t look anything like that.” Redonu recalled. The group began to sit down at the side of the hallway, talking amongst themselves. A loud “shh” that came from Kami silenced the group. “Did you hear that..?” He asked. The group lent its ears to the mansion. There came the sound of intense moaning and the squeaking of a bed across the hallway. All that was left to hear other than this was the intense breaths coming from the group, all crouching with their ears against a wall. “No doubt..that was Auto’s moan.” Red sniffed the air, which unironically smelled like salty coins and milk. They began to slowly make their way towards the sound.. Rocky’s group found themselves in front of a large door that most likely led to a large chamber. And a large chamber in a haunted house where moaning came from doesn’t sound so good. “Who’s going first?” Rocky whispered, turning back to the eight people. All eyes fell on Ultra. He gulped. “If I die..can you fuck my ass in heaven?” Ultra placed Parents’ hands in his. “Yes, now go!” Parents exclaimed. They pushed the door open. The eerie creak seemed to echo across the mansion. As they stepped closer to the dark bed in the middle of the sleeping chamber, the moans and the squeaking of the bed got louder. Ultra’s wobbling flashlight shined on the bed. “I-is anyone there?” His voice shook as intensely as his arm holding the flashlight. A face suddenly appeared in front of where Ultra stood, as translucent blue silhouettes appeared on the bed. https://static3.fjcdn.com/comments/Blank+_cc3de8ae620313095ccf82c66498f3f7.jpg ' ' “Fuck, my ass is being clogged..ungh..~” One figure bending down in front of an enormous silhouette said. Ultra stepped back, dropping the flashlight which cracked open on the stone floor. “Make me pregnant, Metagross..please~?” The figure begged. Mysterious blue slime flew across the chamber. The group began to panic. “RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!” Rocky’s voice bellowed through the mansion, as a storm of footsteps pounded throughout the entire mansion. Redonu collapsed on the floor, unconscious between the gigantic doors that were opened, and the wall that separated him from the chamber. The silhouette walked out of the chamber, and stepped towards another wall, vanishing into it while not paying any notice to Red on the floor. Ultra and Parents dived into a corner and immediately began making out. Rocky and his girlfriend cuddled together, hiding in the corner of a hallway. Nun, Mhedil, Eager and Kami all stayed on the move. One by one, Auto had came across them, eventually scaring them into being herding to where they started. “Redonu isn’t dropping that diss track anymore, eh?!” The tour guide cackled. Nun bit his lip, noticing Red wasn’t there with them. “Eh? Not even with you guys?! What a great driver!” He wheezed, mocking them to his heart’s content. “You’re not Auto..nobody’s this much of a sadist other than Geo or Gentle, and you’re a boy, so..” Eager gritted his teeth. “C’mon, let us go already!” Kami slammed on the door. Redonu crawled out of a corner and sprinted towards the group. “Red, where were yo-“ “Shh. He’s coming!” The group stood still, nearly frozen. Soon enough, te blue silhouette approached them. As each step was taken, more gulps were gulped, more hands were held and more fleshlights were being pulled out from people’s back pockets. Well, two people’s back pockets for the last one. “Well?! Facing your doom yet? Too bad you couldn’t live long enough to catch a Silo Dialga!” Gentle rambled on with taunts. Auto’s face suddenly turned erotic as he came face to face with Rocky. “P-please don’t hurt us!” He begged the spirit. Auto nodded, taking another step. Hazel squealed quietly as Auto passed through Rocky’s body, and the rest of the group’s bodies. The door became unlocked, and the group stumbled outside. “Where’d Gentle go? I’m gonna beat his ass!” Eager grinned his teeth. “Uh..someone beat you to it.” Parents yelped. Soon, everybody turned to where he was pointing, and everybody suffered the fate of a thousand blindings. “IT WONT FIT, IT WONT FI-unnghhhh~~... :heart:” Gentle groaned. Soon, graphic noises that were rated for audiences centuries older than Roky began to be heard. Redonu almost fainted again with another Auto x a Metagross flashback if it weren’t for Rocky who picked him back up and slapped him. The ground began to shake. “Oh, for fucks sake. What, are we now facing the ghost of Metagross?” Mhedil shook his head, turning to the source of the shaking ground. At this point, he was convinced nothing he’d see would surprise him, but oh boy was he dead wrong. A stampede of Metagross (not to mention with bulging cocks wringing up and down between their legs) were running straight towards them. Parents and Ultra cling to each other like it was their last moment to do so. “L-let’s run, babe! Let’s go guys-“ Parents turned leading Ultra’s hand, hoping to see the group running alongside him, but they were already far in the distance. “Sorry! You wanted to get fucked in the ass, whether it be by each other or with each other! It’s the fanfucc fate!” Redonu shouted back. As Ultra and Parents ran after them, with each glance behind them, the crowd would only get closer— and closer. ' ' **end** —————————————-